In The Billiard Room With The Rope
by Sorinapha Fumiyo Benatar
Summary: A young girl, surrounded by evils, danger, and old perverts, will try to unravel the mysterious events at Hill House on that fateful night in 1954...or will she be killed before she has a chance...?
1. Arrival Too Late

**OK, so I have decided to rewrite the first two chapters of my story. I want the writing style to somewhat match up, you know? Well, actually, I'm changing a small bit of dialogue. The rest of this is really the same.**

In The Billiard Room with the Rope

A _Clue _fanfiction by Sorinapha de l'Aro

Six people were killed at Hill House on that fateful night in 1954. The suspects: Miss Scarlet. Mr. Green. Colonel Mustard. Mrs. Peacock. Professor Plum. Mrs. White. Wadsworth. And a 16-year-old girl named Samantha Wadsworth, the butler's little sister, who just so happened to figure out this mystery, with the help of her older brother.

This is her story.

Chapter One: Arrival Too Late (or Breaking and Entering)

On a dark, rainy night, one lone cab drove up to a huge, intimidating mansion on a gigantic hill. In the backseat was a young girl of 16, extravagantly dressed. She wore a lovely, rose-pink, open-necked dress and a pale pink trench coat over it. She was also accessorized well, with pink elbow-length gloves and pearl bracelets, a pink feather boa wrapped round her shoulders, a pink flapper-hat with a chiffon bow on the back, complete with a little pink fan in one hand and a pink parasol in the other.

That girl was me.

"Thank you, sir." I said politely, handing the cabdriver his fare and promptly leaving the car. As I watched the cab drive away, I pulled up my parasol, holding it over my head as soon as I could. I would hate to get wet in _this_ dress.

I ran up to the door as fast as was possible in high-heels, taking in everything; the pulley for the door-bell, the huge, black door, the two doghouses in particular. Two huge German Shepherds were sitting in the doghouses, nibbling on bones that were as big as my arms. Edward had fed Caius and Demetri well, but still, just in case...

I pulled a little pouch of dog-food from the pocket of my trench-coat, dumping it out in front of the twin doghouses. It had a lot more food in it than it looked like it would; I was positive they would be okay until tomorrow. I petted both of their heads as they munched happily on their food, and then walked up to the door, taking a deep breath.

This would be the hard part.

I jammed the nail of my pinkie finger into the lock of the door, turning it this way and that for a few minutes, in a futile attempt to open the door. When that didn't work, I tried it with the tip of my fan, but still, no luck.

For a minute, I considered knocking on the door, but I knew he'd _never_ let me in.

Then I finally remembered, and tugged at a piece of pink ribbon tied round my neck, hidden by the boa I wore. Sure enough, an old-looking key was on it.

That key was, ironically enough, the _key _to finding out this whole mystery, in a way.

Gratefully, I pushed it into the lock, and sped into the house, almost falling down the steps in the hall, and came to a stop.

From one of the rooms, I heard a loud scream. I froze, slightly afraid. A slapping sound interrupted the scream, and was followed by stony silence. A familiar voice declared hesitantly. "I…I had to stop her from screaming."

What I saw only somewhat shocked me. A dead man was lying face-down on the floor- a man I recognized, and wouldn't miss.

"Well," I asked, unafraid, "Who dropped dead here?"

I heard numerous voices-six, to be exact-exclaiming in shock at my sudden appearance.

I looked up and saw seven faces I'd seen before, one I knew better than the rest.

On the couch sat an older lady with blonde-brown hair in a feathery orange hat and a dress to match, who I knew was Mrs. Peacock.

In front of her stood a blonde man wearing glasses in a blue suit, Mr. Green.

A little ways away stood a man with brown hair who was starting to go bald on top, glasses, and a tweed jacket and plaid bow tie. Professor Plum was his alias name.

Gathered in front of the mantle were three people, two women and one man.

One of the ladies was rather petite, a slip of a thing with excruciatingly pale skin and dark eyes with black hair in a bob, and dressed all in black. Strangely enough, her alias was Mrs. _White. _She held a rope in one hand.

The other one was taller, with wavy red-brown hair cut quite short, in a pretty blue dress with a sash pinned on with a brooch, and fingernails painted red. Miss Scarlet. I happened to notice she was holding a candlestick without a candle.

The man between them was rather fat, with gray-blonde hair and wore a brown suit and was holding a wrench. His name was Colonel Mustard.

The last one was the one I knew best. He was a young man of 25, with slightly wavy brown hair, green-blue eyes, and wore a tailcoat with matching pants and a vest and white shirt underneath and a black tie with a wing collar. He was glaring at me angrily. I smiled sweetly in response.

This man wasn't going by an alias. His name was Edward Wadsworth, the "butler."

He was my older brother, and I was here to help him, and to drive him mad. And I expected I'd succeed at both.


	2. Richard

**I honestly didn't change much in this one. Haha.**

"_**And we all float on okay…"**_** – **_**Float On**_**, Modest Mouse**

In The Billiard Room with the Rope

A Clue fanfiction by Sorinapha de l'Aro

Chapter Two: Richard (or One Too Many Lies)

"Hello, brother dear," I grinned happily, twirling one gloved finger around a lock of my hair and playing that "innocent-little-sweetheart" charade little sisters are so good at using. Edward had a look on his face like someone was torturing him.

"Well, er...hello, little miss..." Colonel Mustard said hesitantly. "What's your na-?"

"Miss Pink!" I threw my arms out grandly, declaring my "alias" before he could finish. "Yes, yes, you don't have to say it. I'm beautiful."

Edward groaned, and let his face fall into his hand.

"So, Mr. Wadsworth, is this young lady your sister?" Mrs. White asked, still a little baffled by my sudden appearance.

"Er...er...y-yes. It is my—my pleasure-"He snarled the word _pleasure, _almost as if disgusted to have to say it while introducing _me_. "—to introduce to you my sister, Samantha."

"So what happened to this guy?" I asked, turning toward the corpse on the floor, pretending I hadn't a clue who Mr. Boddy was. "Which one of you killed him—was it YOU, Edward?" I spun to face my brother, flinging an accusatory finger in his direction.

"Certainly not!" he exclaimed, sounding shocked at my startling accusation. I was a little surprised at how touchy he sounded, almost like _he hadn't known I was kidding_...I turned to him, worried...after all that old bastard Boddy had put Marianna through—Marianna, the woman Edward had loved with all his being- I wouldn't put it past him to really kill this man. That hadn't been the plan before—but how could I know for sure? Edward really might have left fake notes on his desk, to throw me off the scent. He knew, just as I did, that, even being locked up with corrupt, sly, and possibly even _evil _people like some of these folks...I would be the one he was worried about finding his secrets...I flinched. He looked at me, his eyes questioning, but I shook my head.

"W-Well...well, I heard a gunshot, but he...wasn't shot..." the man called Mr. Green said. I turned, hearing his voice, and gasped, startled...because _I recognized him. _Not from the picture Edward had shown me a couple weeks ago, and not from a few minutes ago, scanning the room, looking at all the shocked faces, but from another time entirely.

Long before anything any of us was here for had _ever happened._

"Y—You-" I sputtered. _"You're Mr. Green?"_

"Yes...yes, that's Mr. Green." Professor Plum must have been more than a little confused by my sudden shock. "Is there something wrong?"

That was when it all clicked, and I knew that I had, indeed, been tricked. The picture Edward had shown me of "Mr. Green" wasn't even him! He had lied because he'd known I'd remember this man's face and his shy manner. My brother –the only brother I'd ever had- was _lying to me! _We'd fought like cat and dog for years, yes, breathed down each other's necks until we were positively sick of each other! That didn't matter in the end, though, because I loved him, and I'd _never _lied to him! But here he was, positively lying his ass off! I was so consumed by fury that I didn't notice the others going on and on, arguing about something. I spun primly on my heels, and marched away, grabbing up my fan and purse and heading toward the door. Edward, sighing, followed me out. The others didn't notice either of us leave. Except for "Mr. Green," that is.

"Samantha, _please!_" He tried to grab my shoulder, but I pulled away. "You can't just run off in this weather!"

"I'll call a cab," I twisted the doorknob, and found it locked again. I went to pull out my old key.

"That key doesn't fit in that door," he bluffed.

"Another_ lie, _huh brother dear?" I spun to face him. This last, inconsequential fib was bringing out all the anger in me. I couldn't stand him lying again—not even over something as small as the key. "Did you _really_ think I wouldn't figure it out sooner or later? Did you _really_ think you could just up and _lie_ about everything? Did you think I wouldn't remember him? _Did you?_ Well, I _do_! That's _Richard_ in there! He was her brother! _Marianna's brother—_and you just bring him here for someone to _kill him_, huh? And—and you pretend you want my help—you pretend you want my help in pulling this off, and you _lie to me_ about _all of it_!" All the tears I'd tried to mask with anger spilled over my lashes, running my mascara. Edward pulled me into a tight hug and this time, I didn't have the heart to fight.

"Samantha. Listen to me. I do love you. You are my only sister, and I hate having to lie to you this way, but it's for the best. I could not reveal to you the...specifics for your own safety. It's better this way, I swear. Just believe in me..."

I nodded, too exhausted with being angry to argue. He led me back to the murder scene, and when we came back everybody was waiting, arms crossed...except Richard "Green," who was off to the side, his glasses off, his eyes closed, rubbing his forehead worriedly.

"Wadsworth, you know more than you're telling us." Miss Scarlet looked near-furious.

"Explain." Mrs. White said through her teeth.

Edward shot me a nervous look, and took a seat on the edge of the desk. I bit my lip. I knew, instinctively, that Richard knew everything my brother was about to say, and even more, the things he wouldn't admit to even his sister.

But, just what _was _Edward going to say next...?


	3. Secrecy

Chapter Three: Secrecy (or She's Not French?)

"Edward, wait." I put my hand on his shoulder. "L-Let me try and tell them what's going on."

"Samantha, I cannot allow it!" Edward pulled his hand out of my grip. "You want to tell them lies- and they need to know the truth!"

Oh, of course. Spout shit to make yourself look good.

He and I must have gotten that habit from our pompous father.

I sighed, and sat in an unoccupied armchair in the corner, mostly sulking.

Mostly. But I also kept an ear out for what he was saying. It seemed like the best thing to do- I was so certain he'd say something wrong, and I would have to attempt to save him, while salvaging my own reputation. He told them that I would lie-how dare he? He would need me later, I was sure, yet he started me off on a bad foot.

He told them about blackmail, and I was briefly surprised. Why would he tell them _the truth_?

Then he told some crap story about Marianna having Socialist friends, and they themselves being blackmailed for it.

Oh, OK. Never mind. Not all true. We're still good.

He gave mostly true reasons for them being blackmailed. He accused Professor Plum of illicit relations with his patients. That was true-it was on file.

For Mrs. White, he mentioned her husbands "disappearing." To my relief, he didn't let on that he knew how they disappeared. Let her think she was safe from _that_ level of omniscience…

To my extreme amusement, he told the group that Richard was gay-and he played along! Theoretically, he could've been honest and told all about his nights in the brothel with the most unsanitary whores he could find, but he _was_ Marianna's brother. I guess he would have rather tainted his dignity with a lie than have put the ugly truth on the table.

And maybe the brothel was kind of a sensitive topic, if you thought about it. We didn't need Miss Scarlet asking if she knew anyone there.

Speaking of Miss Scarlet, her big secret was that she had a bunch of prostitutes out there making her money for her. Disgusting, but hey. It makes money, I guess.

They didn't put all Colonel Mustard's secrets on the table yet—just that he was one of Miss Scarlet's clients.

Then he exposed Mrs. Peacock.

Wow, JUST bribes?

What a boring old lady.

The maid burst into the room, looking rather flustered.

"Boss, we've got a—" She started talking in a normal American voice, but corrected herself quickly. "I mean, er- "We've got a-"

I recognized her almost immediately. Of course, I couldn't say so. Even though everyone else was already having a fit.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Why is she so worried?"

_"She's not French?"_

Mrs. White stood there silent, her lips tightly pursed.

"Hello, Helen," she said finally. "I'm sorry I didn't greet you earlier. Now that your cover's blown anyway, why not?" She laughed bitterly. "You've never been an actress, though…"

The maid sighed, and lit a cigarette. "This was part of the plan, anyway," she bluffed. "Nothing to hide. We never doubted that you would recognize me." She exhaled a puff of smoke. "Maybe I was blackmailed, too. You never know."

"But you know," Mrs. White said softly. "You know everything."

**Yay! It feels good to be back! Thanks to MissBrownClue13 for all your encouragement! Please review!**


	4. Helen and Charlotte

Chapter Four: Helen and Charlotte (or Irrelevant)

"Yes," Helen declared. "I do know everything-everything about tonight, everything about your husband."

"If you breathe a word of what I-"

"Charlotte, dear. Do calm down. Yes, I've told Eddy here what went down that night. If it were an issue, you'd know." She took a drag at her cigarette, and continued. "There's no evidence as to what I saw- at least, not in my possession. We're not here because of what you did."

Charlotte- or, Mrs. White- looked both relieved and confused.

"So, you're saying that-"

"We're not here to convict you. Your secret's safe with me." Helen turned to the rest of the group. "Same goes for you all. Unless you give us reason to get rid of you…" She chuckled.

"Do you want me out of your way, Nell?" Richard asked straight-facedly.

Helen laughed. "You bet, Rich. I'm going to sell you out…" She walked over to Richard and gave him a hug, shocking everyone.

"I thought you were gay…" Professor Plum seemed almost offended at first. Everyone gave a unanimous grunt of understanding, however, when they finally noticed how much the two looked alike.

"So that's why you're so in-the-know, you're part of the family!" Colonel Mustard seemed proud of himself, for having figured it out. "You're Mr. Green's sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, and she is the twin sister of my late wife," Edward added. _Late wife_…it still hurt him to say that.

"Since you're so knowledgeable." Mrs. Peacock snarled, "can you tell us if there's anyone else in this house who could have killed Mr. Boddy?"

"No, just the cook…"

"The _cook_!"

**Sorry it's so short, guys! I really wanted to just wrap up the "Revelation of Relation" and get to the crime-solving! More to come soon!**


	5. Keep The Kitchen Tidy

Chapter Five: Keep The Kitchen Tidy (or No Body)

Our whole group ran to the kitchen, only to find it empty.

"Wh-where is she?" Professor Plum demanded.

"Maybe she's out getting groceries," Miss Scarlet offered.

"That would be only too lucky for her," Mrs. White added grimly.

Richard walked over to the meat freezer, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't know where she could be, but…"

The door of the meat freezer swung open, and to everyone's surprise, the cook fell out onto poor Richard!

"Oh, God! Oh…" Richard was terrified, and apparently incapable of holding her. "Somebody help me, please. Somebody help me. Please."

"For God's sake, just drop her!" snapped Mrs. Peacock.

"Calm down, lady!" Colonel Mustard said, and sighed. "Why would someone want to kill the cook?"

"Dinner wasn't that bad," Miss Scarlet muttered.

As Colonel Mustard gave her some sort of bellowing lecture on ethics, I saw Edward look toward the door, as if he'd heard something. He darted out of the kitchen, looking like he'd seen a ghost, and I began to panic.

Helen shot me a look, and it was one I'd seen Edward and Richard shoot each other several times tonight. The message was clear. _Play along. _And, instinctively, I knew that I had to. I didn't know what he saw, but I knew this much; it was bad. To my relief, the only other person who noticed his absence was Richard- someone we could trust, someone on our side.

Colonel Mustard began arguing with Mrs. White this time (I thought him a perfect brute), and Edward slipped back in. His hands, I noticed, were freshly washed. He stood beside Helen long enough to seem like he'd been there the whole time, then interrupted casually at a moment he deemed appropriate.

"Well, let's move the body to the study, and continue our discourse from there."

"Why the study?" Someone asked.

"I'm the butler; I like to keep the kitchen tidy," he remarked smartly. I almost smiled, but Classic Edward Wadsworth wasn't enough to make me feel better right now.

He and Richard took hold of the cook's anterior end, with Colonel Mustard and Professor Plum in the back. The ladies filed out after them, Helen and I in the back. She put her arm around my shoulders comfortingly. "Marianna really loved you," she said gently, reminiscently.

"She did?" I asked softly.

"Yes." Helen had a far-off look in her eyes. "Back when Eddy first started courting her, you must have been eleven or twelve. She thought it was the sweetest thing to see how you looked up to him. I remember hearing her tell Richie that when she married Eddy, she wanted to have a baby that was just like you…"

Before I could really react, the "caravan" in front of us stopped abruptly. I heard my brother curse under his breath, and immediately felt my heart stop beating.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, my voice growing shaky.

"A lot," Richard said softly.

"But what are you looking at?" I persisted.

"Nothing," he replied.

"W-Well, who's there?" I was getting a bit frustrated with my poor, dear brother-in-law.

"Nobody. _No body_, that's what we mean. That's the problem." Edward said breathlessly.

"You mean…?"

"Mr. Boddy's body, it's gone," he said softly.

"Oh, god, why? _Why?_" I was starting to lose my cool, and Helen could tell. She hugged me against her side, and led me into the study, attempting to calm me.

"I have to go powder my nose," Mrs. Peacock muttered.

"Again?" Miss Scarlet asked skeptically.

Mrs. Peacock ignored her, and went to the toilet.

When she opened the door, something fell-well, _someone_ fell- and Mrs. Peacock screamed, as she was apparently apt to do at the drop of a hat.

The others ran out to see what had happened, even Helen. But I remained in the study, seated across from two corpses.

I didn't need to see to know that it was Mr. Boddy.

And I didn't need a detective t tell me who killed him. He clearly wasn't dead the first time, so my dearest moron had to step in and finish the job- sully his hands and make himself a murderer.

Things didn't seem like they could ever be normal again.

My Edward- my sweet brother- had just killed a man, and even if it was amply justified, I didn't think I could ever forgive him.

**Odd that Samantha the bad kid would be talking about trust…much love to her and her family anyway! Please review!**


	6. The Real Miss Scarlet

Chapter Six: The Real Miss Scarlet (or The Motorist)

They had one heck of a long conversation out there. I was being patient, though. I was too busy thinking to hurry them. I was wondering why my brother would ever _kill_ Boddy. Yes, maybe he _did _do awful things to Marianna- and to these other people, but why would he _kill_ him? Obviously, someone else was trying to- let them get their hands dirty!

_Would I have killed him,_ I asked myself, _if it were me? _

I sat for a minute and thought about it. No- sometimes I was perfectly rebellious, but there were things I wouldn't do. I wouldn't let some dirty boy have his way with me, and I wouldn't kill anyone. I also wouldn't lie to my brother, now, would I?

As I slumped down into the sofa, teary-eyed, Miss Scarlet came in and sat beside me.

"Your name's Samantha, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"My name's Rhea," she said gently.

"Do you know anything about what's going on?" I asked.

"All I know is that your brothers are good-looking men," She laughed. "Too bad what's-his-name's gay…"

I smirked. I'd have to save Richard now. He'd hate me if I didn't say anything, so I stepped in. "He's not really gay."

Rhea looked happy. "Seriously?"

"I'm serious. He's straight as a board. In fact, I think he likes you."

Rhea grinned. "So, what's he _really_ getting blackmailed for? Or is it a family secret?"

I was almost startled. But I realized she probably didn't know how right she was, and so I moved on. _Family secrets…_

"I don't actually know," I said, acting innocent.

"What about Wadsworth's wife, huh? What happened to her?"

I nonchalantly repeated Edward's story.

"Hmm… if you say so, kid." Crap. She didn't believe me. "Well, I won't pry. But I certainly won't take things at face value here."

"What choice have we?" I laughed nervously. "I thought I knew what was going down tonight, but…I guess I really can't trust anyone."

Rhea smiled, with a light chuckle. "I like you. It's too bad this is happening to you, too- why couldn't the adults handle this, and leave you to your youth?"

"I had to help my brother."

Rhea frowned. "What about him? Is he helping you?"

I paused, unable to answer.

"Yeah. I see how it is. I'm not stupid. He's using you."

"The _hell_ he is!" I spat, leaping to my feet. "He wouldn't do that!"

"Why else would he have a teenage girl at a crime scene? He's taking advantage of you!"

"No, he isn't! He's got the best interests at heart! He knows better than I do what's good for me; there's a reason he's the adult and I'm not!"

Rhea shook her head. "You think he's so sweet, don't you? How do you know he's not getting what he can from that whore sister of-"

Before she could finish speaking, I slapped her. _Hard._ I knew perfectly well I could be slapping a murderer. But I didn't care; she deserved it.

"You don't know my family, bitch." I said through clenched teeth as the doorbell rang.

I left her there, reeling with shock, and saw Edward talking to some man at the door. I didn't know who he was, and for the moment, I didn't care.

"Samantha," he said, "could you show this man to the lounge so he can make a phone call?"

Detecting Rhea's presence behind me, I smiled. "Of course, brother. Anything for you."

This woman had helped me, as irksome as she was. Until she spoke to me, I had been sitting there doubting my brother. But her ugly words had shown me where my loyalties lay. Edward had only killed Boddy to bring about justice. After tonight, we could pick up the pieces of our lives and try to go on. Though life would never be the same without Marianna, at least she would be avenged. Edward didn't need my doubt, he needed my trust. And I intended to give him all of it.

As I led the stranger into the lounge, I noticed him looking appreciatively at my breasts. I wanted to gag. What a disgusting old man.

I showed him into the lounge, avoiding his wandering eyes. "Dial nine before you put in the number."

"Why don't you put in the number for me?" He was trying- and failing- to sound persuasive.

"Because you're a grown man, and you can get it yourself." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder, with a grip so firm that I couldn't seem to break free.

"You're staying with me a minute, toots," he snarled. "Dial my number. Now."

**Originally, Rhea/ Miss Scarlet was really nice, and all, but… Sam was tired of being comforted! I think this is my favorite chapter so far! :D PS: I had trouble trying to upload this chapter yesterday, so when I was finally able to post it, I let out a huge, Napoleon Dynamite-style, "Yessssssssssss..."**


End file.
